


I may just take your breath away

by lastchancecafe



Series: Kisses from the Creek [9]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Cold Hands, Fluff, Husbands, Kisses, M/M, With lots of, and some, enjoying some weekend, for good measure, just two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastchancecafe/pseuds/lastchancecafe
Summary: Patrick took advantage of David’s distraction to tuck his fingers under the hem of his sweater. He was able to enjoy the warmth of Davids's back for a second before David pulled away with a gasp.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Kisses from the Creek [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817500
Comments: 7
Kudos: 95





	I may just take your breath away

It had been one of those perfect weekend days. There had been no family visiting, no pressing projects at the cottage or the store, nothing at all that needed to be done. Empty days like this used to make Patrick restless with possibility but he’d slowly come to appreciate the benefits of his husband's requests for a more _leisurely_ start to the weekend. 

But even David couldn’t stay in bed all day. Eventually, they’d pulled themselves apart long enough for coffee and muffins, the former giving his husband an impressive boost of energy despite their morning exertions. David had pulled out his cookbook from Marcy planning to channel that energy into something delicious.

Knowing that activity would keep him occupied for at least several hours, and not wanting to get roped into dish duty, Patrick kissed him softly and headed out for a hike. The changes in the weather had framed the countryside like a postcard, just enough snow on the ground to change the landscape from bare to beautiful, the air crisp without any bite. The trail around their house wasn’t as scenic as Rattlesnake point but the momentary quiet was exactly what he needed. 

By the time he turned around, he could feel the sting of the cold on his cheeks. As he kicked the snow off his boots he could picture their evening ahead- he’d build up a fire and they’d open a bottle of red. David would undoubtedly chastise him for not properly moisturizing for the cold before slathering his face in one of the many creams in their medicine cabinet. They’d curl up on the couch, warming up together with whatever David had baked, as they worked their way through their Interflix cue. 

Patrick was so caught up in his plans he didn’t notice David until he dropped a kiss on his lips, pulling him out of his daydream.

“You there honey?” he asked, pulling Patrick’s snow-covered toque from his head letting his fingers trail through the damp curls beneath. 

“Mmm yeah sorry just thinking about warming up.”

“I can definitely help you with that,” David said with a shimmy before leaning in for another kiss. 

“Perfect.” Patrick took advantage of David’s distraction to tuck his fingers under the hem of his sweater. He was able to enjoy the warmth of Davids's back for a second before he pulled away with a gasp.

“Absolutely not-you can go thaw those icicles in a nice hot shower.”

“You’re no fun.”

“I didn’t say you had to shower alone,” David turned, swatting at his husband's ass as he headed towards the stairs. “Besides someone has to take care of your face, seriously it’s like you’ve never heard of a cold-weather moisturizer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not at all inspired by how I chose to thaw my fingers after shoveling our driveway today.


End file.
